


SMILE

by ShionsTear



Series: FAMiLYSH7 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: FAMiLYSH7, Gen, have fun, i thought of it when finishing the other story, i'm sorry for Gaku's message, photo album, this is just a small extra of the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: The messages everyone wrote into the photo album.





	SMILE

**Author's Note:**

> Read the main story first to fully enjoy this extra~

SMILE

 

It’s not only _your_ job to make others smile, it’s also _our_ job to make _you_ smile as well. Please never change, Nagi. We love you for who you are and hope to see you smile for a long, long time.

Your friends and family

 

_Hey Nagi_

_I think started noticing my feelings towards you some time after you told me you were my fan, back when we had barely debuted as IDOLiSH7. I was so used to receiving rejections all the time. I was getting farther and farther away from my dream. But then i7 happened, you know the story. And when I had hit rock bottom once again, you told me you were my fan. That you had always been and always would, and that made me realize that you were slowly becoming more to me than just a fellow member and friend. Fast forward, remember what you said when you proposed to me? “I love you more than there are stars in the sky.” (Man, writing this is embarrassing, how could you say that?) Well in any case, I wanted to let you know that you’re being unfair. Be… because each of those stars sh-shine as bright as my love for you. Ahh, I can’t believe you made me write this. Idiot. But… I love you. So much. Thank you for having appeared in my life and for letting me be by your side. Happy Birthday, Nagi._

_Papa!_

_Do you like this present? Mama and the others let me pick some of the pictures for it! I picked the ones were you look silly because I like it when you make me laugh! Mutsuki can’t write yet so I’ll dip her hand in colour and make her do a print. I hope Mama doesn’t mind... Happy Birthday, Papa! We love you!_

_Yo Nagi_

_I was told to write you something so here I am. I don’t know if I’m supposed to read what others wrote, but… dude did you really propose to Mitsu like that? Not bad. Anyways, I’m glad I can call you my friend. I feel like I would’ve made a lot of stupid decisions if not for you, so… thanks, I mean it. And Happy Birthday._

_Nagi-kun_

_I was unsure whether I should write this message in Japanese or in Okinawan if I’m being honest. You see, everyone’s writing probably about something special they share with you, and I thought, that’s what I share with you. But then I thought to myself, that no one else could read it if I did. But, it is a present for you after all. But in the end I decided to write so everyone else could read it too. Oh, I’m getting out of space. Thank u for evrythin,Nagikun.AndHappyBday_

_Nagi-san_

_First of all, I wish you a happy Birthday. It’s a bit difficult for me to write something for you, since I’m not entirely sure what I should say, but I’m happy that you’re friends with my parents. They always tell me stories of how you helped them out a lot of times. And therefore I wanna do my best too and be helpful to Natsuki and Mutsuki. And when I’m older, to you too._

_Nagiiiiii_

_IDOLiSH7 may not be working as a unit anymore, but even though I’m working as a solo artist now, the memories I made with you and the others will always have a special place in my heart. I was always happy when you mentioned how we all, we seven, are part of i7, but I wanted to let you know, you were also an essential part of it. And now you’re a very important part of us too. So thank you very much for that. Happy Birthday!!_

_Dear Nagi-san_

_I think I never expressed my gratitude towards you for everything you did for us. Even though our manager and I did our best in supporting i7 as possibly good as we could in terms of official managing, you yourself did as much, if not more, behind the scenes. You always supported everyone, no matter what. You believed in everyone at all times. And you still do, helping out all the time. You have my sincerest thanks. Happy Birthday._

_Nagi-san!_

_Leo and me are writing this together. I bɘt you dont know which of us is writing what. Leo you wrote the e backwards again. No I didn’t! You did, it’s like e, not like ɘ. Maybe your thɘ one doing it wrong. Your grammar is wrong too. It is not. It is. It not! A-anyways, Happy Birthday. Happi Birhtday!!_

_Nagicchi…_

_Sou-chan told me I had to write something down, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to write. If I have something to tell you then wouldn’t it be faster to just tell you? Oh, I know. Nagicchi, I’m really sorry for all the times I spilled pudding on your Kokona merch, it wasn’t on purpose, but in the end you always forgave me. Thanks. And Happy Birthday._

_Nagi-kun,_

_I wish you the very best for your birthday. I wanted to thank you for all the times that you lent me your willing ear and listened to my problems. You were always able to give me advice whenever I needed it and even gave me that one push of courage that I needed. Thank you for believing in me. Happy Birthday!_

_Nagi-san!_

_Thank you for always letting me play with Natsuki. And for giving us King Pudding when I’m at your home, even though mom told me not to eat any before dinner. I hope he doesn’t find out… Happy Birthday!_

_Sup Nagi_

_You’ve always been a great bud to me, always showing me how the cool kids talk (LOL). And for some reason, you’re the only one that doesn’t laugh or frown at me when I want to learn new fresh words. A/W, I wish you a lit birthday._

_Dear Nagi_

_First of all I’d like to apologize for what my imbecile of a husband wrote, I… have no words for it. But that shan’t be the point of this. I wanted to thank you for being such a supportive person, whatever the case, you always lent a helping hand. I really appreciate that and I’m glad to be able to call you my friend. Happy Birthday._

_Dear Nagi-san_

_I wish you a Happy Birthday, Nagi-san. Thank you very much for all the times that you helped out my parents. Especially the times when Mitsuki-san and you came over and Mitsuki-san taught me some easy to make recipes. It helps a lot since my parents… aren’t the best cooks. A-and I always get to play with Natsuki a lot too… Thank you._

_NAGI!!!_

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nagi, Happy Birthday to you!!_ _♪_ _I actually wanted to improvise a song performance for you with everyone else, but they weren’t up for it! (T_T)!_ _So I decided to at least write you a small song, I hope you like it! Continue being such a positive and happy friend! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ (*’ω’*)

_Nagi-kun_

_Have you ever thought about becoming director of non-animated works too? I have to say, I’m not a frequent watcher of anime and the like, but my three children--- pardon me, my two children and Momo, they once persuaded me to watch one of your works, and I must admit, it was brilliantly directed. If you ever feel like it and are looking for a lead role, you have my number. ;) Oh, and Happy Birthday, I wish you all the best._

_NAGI-SAN!!!!_

_Mommy used three exclamation marks so I’ll use four!! I wish you a very happy birthday and loooots of presents! You’re a really funny person and I like visiting you and play with Natsuki! I hope Mutsuki grows up fast so I can play with her too!! Oh I know, as a bonus, I’ll draw something for you next to this message! Can you guess what it is? Have fun!!_

_Dear Nagi-san…_

_I wish you a happy birthday! I-I’m a big fan of the anime you directed, it was a lot of fun to watch, nee-chan and mommy agree. I’m really looking forward to your next work. Oh, by the way, I don’t know if you understand nee-chan’s drawing, so I’ll tell you what it is. It’s Kokona-san from season 17, riding a pink dragon in a sky of yellow and orange cotton candy clouds._

 

_Nagi-san,_

_Happy Birthday! Your brightness and honest words always helped not only me but everyone else as well, I'm sure.  I think I speak for everyone when I say that you were always like a warm sun, when you were part of i7 and now. It was like one could feel your love being emitted, like the sun keeps on shining. Those feelings of everyone being dear to you has saved us all many times, and for that I wanted to thank you very much! Please keep on being the Nagi-san we love so much._

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAGI

Be happy and smile.

♡


End file.
